Promotion Sophia
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Promotion Sophia * Episode Number: 18 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 8/4/2003 * English Air Date: 12/10/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Making Material * Next: Sicilian Defense Summary Sophia Forrester meets with Nestor Messina at the Mad-thane estate in Norkia. Sophia shows him a copy of the Anatoray-Disith Peace Treaty that failed to be delivered ten years ago and proposes that Anatoray and Disith unite against the Guild. Nestor agrees the Alliance, and to Sophia being the leader of the united Anatoray and Disith forces. As a gesture of his goodwill, he gives Sophia a recording made by the Disith of the sound of Exile's engines. At Horizon Cave, a group of musketeers including Mullin Shetland and Dunya Scheer practice for a mission to capture Claudia Units of the ships that the Alliance will use against the Guild, to prevent their ships from being sunk by having their units recalled. The operation is scheduled for the upcoming Covenant Day, when much of the Guild will hopefully be distracted with the ceremonies. The Silvana flies to the site of Sophia's coronation as Empress. At the climax of the ceremony, Maestro Delphine Eraclea's flagship descends from above and begins scattering rose petals. Dio panics, terrified that Delphine had finally found him. Alex Row orders the Silvana to open fire on the Maestro's flagship, but Arthur Campbell refuses the order because the ship is directly above the coronation ceremony and the falling debris would kill Sophia. Alex is willing to fire regardless, but the rest of his crew is not, and the Maestro's ship ascends back to the Grand Stream. Synopsis Sophia arrives at Norkia to parley with Disith commander Nestor Messina and reveals to him a copy of the peace offer lost in the Grand Stream ten years earlier. As a gesture of goodwill, Disith supplies Anatoray with a map of the Grand Stream’s air currents and a recording of “Exile”‘s acoustic signature. Mullin decides to rejoin the musketeer squad and meets the female Disith musketeer, who introduces herself as Dunya Scheer. They are informed that the capture attempt of battleship Claudia units will occur on the Guild’s Covenant Day, when 17-year-old youths pledge their allegiance to the Maestro. Before the “Silvana” leaves dock, Claus, Lavie, and Alvis say goodbye to Mullin. The formal alliance between Anatoray and Disith is signed at Sophia’s coronation as Empress. Claus, Tatiana, Dio, and Lucciola arrive ahead of the “Silvana” to send congratulations, but Delphine’s ship appears from the clouds above and rains down rose petals as a declaration of war. Dio, realizing that he has been found by his sister, panics and flies his vanship erratically. When Alex sees Delphine’s ship above the site of the coronation ceremony, he immediately orders that it be destroyed, but his crew refuses to comply for fear of killing Sophia. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * David Mad-thane * Hurricane Hawk * Fat Chicken * Sunny Boy * Michael Wednesday * Walker Disith characters * Nestor Messina * Dunya Scheer Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Arthur Campbell * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Maestro Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Norkia ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claihm Solais * Disith Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ship * Vanships Trivia *In chess, a promotion is the conversion of a pawn to a queen, rook, bishop, or knight. This corresponds Sophia’s elevation to Empress and taking a greater role in the conflict against Guild. *In chess, a promotion is the conversion of a pawn to a higher-value piece, usually a queen. In this episode, Sophia is promoted to Empress of Anatoray. *Written on the side of the Disith sound recorder is "ΜΜΙΙΙ ΚΛΟΥΔ" (2003 CLOUD) and other phrases in Greek. *The hourglass that turns over at Sophia's coronation has "εαρτη" written on the top. This is a transliteration of "Earth". *The level of water in the lake around the Mad-thane estate has fallen considerably since it was last shown, evidence of the drought afflicting Anatoray. Category:Episodes